In recent years, there has been proposed a memory device in which resistance change memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. Such a stacked type memory device includes a plurality of vertical interconnects and a plurality of horizontal interconnects. A resistance change film is provided at the intersection of the interconnects. In such a stacked type memory device, increasing the number of stacked layers in the vertical direction makes it difficult to process the stacked body. This causes the problem of manufacturing difficulty.